


Cold

by BorderJ95



Category: Vlog - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I can't seem to find any fanfiction on these two, M/M, Slash, YouTube, am I look in the wrong places?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to find any fanfiction of Joe and Oli as a couple so I took the liberty to write my own :)

The new house was a bit… well… creepy. And cold… very cold…

There was no Wi-Fi and the phones didn’t work either. Plus, they had nothing in to eat.

Oli and Joe were alone in the house as the others had gone out to get some food. Oli was sat on the sofa trying to sort out the Wi-Fi while Joe was sat keeping him company.

“It’s bloody freezing,” Joe says at last. Oli looks at him briefly. “Yeah, it is pretty cold.”

After a few more minutes Joe groans. “Oliiiiiii…”

“What do you expect me to do about it?” Oli asks.

Joe thinks for a moment then scoots over to Oli’s side of the sofa.

Oli looks at him. “What are you doing?”

Instead of answering Joe says, “Did you know penguins huddle together for warmth?”

Oli looks at him confusedly for a moment when suddenly Joe wraps his arms around Oli’s waist.

“Um…” Oli says uncertainly.

Joe snuggles into him. When it’s evident that Oli isn’t going to respond Joe mumbles, “Just hug back Oli. We’ll both freeze otherwise.”

Oli tentatively wraps an arm around Joe who readjusts his position.

The two stay that way for another hour until they hear a car pulling up in the drive way. Joe pulls away and smiles slightly at Oli who picks up his phone – when did he put that down? – and goes back to fixing the Wi-Fi.

The front door opens.

****

Oli’s bedroom door creaks open. He opens his eyes just as the door is shut again. He sees a dark silhouette and begins to freak out slightly until he hears the person speak.

“Oli? Oli, its Joe.”

Oli relaxes and turns on his bedside lamp. Finally being able to see his friend he replies, “Joe? What are you doing?”

Joe wrings his hands. “Well, there’s a cricket in my bathroom and I can’t sleep. Plus it’s really cold and your room seems really warm so I was wondering-“

Oli cuts him off. “Joe. Do you want to sleep here?”

Joe nods and eagerly jumps under the duvet. Oli switches the lamp off again and closes his eyes. Suddenly he feels a pair of arms wrap around him and a face snuggle in between his neck and shoulder.

Oli, quite sleepy by this time, pulls Joe closer and they both fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I might add more, depends really on how this is received :)
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day!
> 
> Stay warm ;)


End file.
